Stockholm
by hikari eternity
Summary: En un mundo donde la gente no sueña, las ideas son asesinas y la libertad infunde terror, Oikawa Tooru se enamoró de un chico de sudadera roja al que sólo vio por error. Obsesionado con encontrarlo, comienza a buscarlo todos los días en la misma calle donde lo vio. ¿Podría hacerlo?


_Hola gente bonita que le dio una oportunidad al fic. Sé que es una cosa bizarra pero tiene un trasfondo, sólo hay que leer entre líneas (que ni tanto). También sé que dije que haría un fic KageHina pero la inspiración me dio para esto y no más. Para quienes leen Ever dream, subiré la continuación el próximo fin de semana probablemente._

_Este fic está inspirado en La Casa de las Extravagancias, fic que fue traducido del inglés por Eli and Onee-chan, y cuyo título original es The House of Many Whims, la autora es BlackStar42Roses; en el fandom de KHR, es un 1827 por si a alguien le gusta. Y también en la canción que dio nombre al fic: Stockholm, del grupo Plou, parte de la banda sonora del libro Retrum, cuando estuvimos muertos de Francesc Miralles._

_Espero que les guste._

_Tanto las inspiraciones, como el manga en sí no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños, a quienes agradezco el haber creado algo tan genial. Yo no lucro con esto._

* * *

><p>Único<p>

_No supo en que momento inició, pero estaba seguro de que no tenía ninguna forma de negarse a continuar. Como Alicia cuando cayó en el agujero siguiendo un conejo. Simplemente se había dejado arrastrar a otra dimensión sin pararse a pensar._

* * *

><p>Podía decirse que había sido un accidente, que todo fue la sucesión de hechos desafortunados que culminaron con Oikawa Tooru tirado en el asfalto. La preparación tras bambalinas era un caos.<p>

Un hombre histérico gritando que no había sido su culpa, que simplemente no lo había visto pasar mientras el semáforo cambiaba del color verde al amarillo. Algo común entre los conductores. Como si en lugar de interpretar la señal de forma correcta – disminuyendo su velocidad – esta mutara ante sus ojos y dejara de indicar eso; diciendo simplemente "acelera". Los primeros acordes rasgando el aire de forma abrupta. Cruda.

Una jauría de gente curiosa que se aglomeraba a su alrededor mientras esperaban a que la ambulancia llegara. Voces que eran cacofonías entre palabras de lamento, con incredulidad y negación: ¿Cómo alguien joven podía terminar así? ¿Por qué las personas eran unas incautas? ¿Acaso ya nadie valoraba la vida? ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo la sociedad que andaba por la vida a las prisas? Los críticos desde el palco murmullando antes de que las luces se apagaran y dejaran el escenario únicamente iluminado.

El sonido inconfundible de la sirena de la ambulancia resonando chillonamente calles más allá. Un auto patrulla anunciando su llegada del extremo contrario.

La gran orquesta de la urgencia había comenzado. Y él era el director.

¿Dónde había quedado la batuta? Oh, sí, en el asfalto junto a él.

* * *

><p>Siempre había pensado que la vida era una monotonía. Se levantaba temprano, desayunaba, se bañaba, iba a la escuela, entrenaba y dormía. En resumen esa era su vida; 7300 días de la misma forma – con algunas variantes por la edad que hubiese tenido, pero siendo en esencia lo mismo – un desperdicio de cierta forma. Se la pasaba pensando en el futuro, un futuro alejado. Distante y poco probable.<p>

¿De qué servía prepararse tan arduamente para un día que quizás no llegaría? Cierto que podía llegar ese momento y podría arrepentirse de no poder cumplir con sus sueños, pero eso nadie se lo aseguraba.

Inclusive llegó a creer que la vida perdía color. No en un sentido metafórico, filosófico, más bien que de verdad veía a blanco y negro. Como en una película vieja su vida pasaba mientras era reproducida sin sonido en un cuarto oscuro donde todos estaban atentos a cada movimiento que hiciera.

Y probablemente por ello, cuando vio esa gorra fea y una chaqueta roja moviéndose entre el mar de gente se vio extrañamente cautivado por él.

Un chico cuyo cabello negro sobresalía debajo de la gorra. Y sobre el que la luz de después del medio día daba de lleno sobre su pálida piel. Pese a verlo desde la acera contraria percibió el puchero que adornaba sus labios. Su andar ligero y despreocupado. Como parecía ignorar al mundo entero y como este parecía conforme con ello.

Su magnética presencia se perdió una cuadra después en una calle que conducía al muelle de la ciudad. Evaporándose sin dejar rastro alguno de que existió. De que Oikawa persiguió a alguien como un acosador. Totalmente embelesado.

¿Quién había sido?

Una lluvia de luces que no se conformó con iluminar su camino nuevamente, además le dejo el desazón de la soledad como nunca la sintió.

* * *

><p>Se diluía la oscuridad de la noche como pintura resbalando hacia el piso. Alguien soplaba sobre las velas que iluminaban el firmamento y se apagaban una por una.<p>

Un lunes más que empezaba. Una noche cualquiera que terminaba. La misma rutina de todos los días.

Oikawa decidió que la bicicleta podía quedarse recostada contra la pared del garaje. Salió corriendo rápidamente con la mochila en la espalda y el reloj moviendo las manecillas presurosamente.

No iba tarde mas Tooru creía – sentía – que debía darse prisa. Cuando pasó por la calle en la que vio al chico de sudadera roja no pudo evitar detener su carrera. El mundo dormitaba aún, y sólo unos cuantos transitaban solitariamente sobre las calles. La cacofonía que anunciaba la vida de población permanecía dando acordes sueltos, el barrer de las llantas de un carro descuidado, el de los autobuses subiendo pasaje en la parada. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se detuvo a apreciar algo. Lo extraña y ajena que le parecía la ciudad a esas horas.

Y de pronto lo vio.

Llevaba la misma sudadera roja, y ese andar sutil que lo hacía parecer un espejismo. Tenía el cabello al aire, la pálida piel luciendo traslucida al contrastar con el negro azabache de las hebras que cubrían su cabeza. Avanzaba sin importarle nada. Como la primera vez que lo vio.

E intentó cruzar la calle para poder acercársele, sin embargo, cuando intentó pasar un grupo de autos avanzó, impidiéndole llegar al otro extremo. Tuvo que correr hacia la esquina, y esperar impacientemente a que el semáforo cambiara de color y detuviera los vehículos. Fueron los segundos más angustiantes que vivió. No obstante, cuando pudo cruzar el chico ya no estaba.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la dirección que creyó conveniente, agradeció que no hubiera tanta gente y maldijo al darse cuenta de que nuevamente lo había perdido.

La gente no se esfumaba, ni se desvanecía. Y no existía ningún Dios malévolo que conspirara para que no pudiera llegar a él. Así habían iniciado las casualidades que comenzaron a alterar su monotonía.

Comenzó a pasar más tiempo por esas calles, a caminar más lento al transitar por ahí, a consumir más café como pretexto para quedarse en la cafetería desde la que se visualizaba perfectamente esa avenida. Sin posibilidad de verlo nuevamente durante casi un mes entero.

* * *

><p>Llovía bastante como cada miércoles de todas las semanas, igual que desde que nació, igual a desde que su madre, abuela y bisabuela hubieran nacido.<p>

Por lo que no le sorprendió que las personas en las calles anduvieran con su sombrilla protegiéndose del agua fría. Paraguas negros, grises, siempre del mismo color. Un mar de aguas turbias que se movía conforme la corriente dictara. Las botas de plástico para proteger sus pies, los impermeables reglamentarios para no enfermar. El protocolo de la ciudad siendo respetado.

La falta de automóviles era un tanto extraña. Las calles sin esos armatostes se veían más grandes de lo normal, la ausencia de pitidos y llantas sumía el lugar en un silencio únicamente roto por el ruido de las gotas al estrellarse contra el plástico de las sombrillas y el ruido de los zapatos al estamparse en los charcos que se llegaban a formar.

Tooru sabía que no debía estar en la calle mucho tiempo, normalmente los estudiantes no salían ese día de sus casas. Era como su tiempo libre. Sólo salían las personas que trabajaban y aquellos que ameritaran abandonar sus hogares por razones de causa mayor. No era su caso. Pero la rutina – u obsesión – lo habían llevado a presentarse al cuarto para las tres sobre la avenida.

Iba en dirección contraria a la mayoría de las personas cuando regresaba a casa. Con un paraguas negro resguardándolo. Miró con anhelo la acera contraria, aquella en la que viera al chico de sudadera roja. Él estaba ahí, mojándose totalmente. El cabello se le pegaba al rostro y salía vaho de sus labios. Se quedó un rato mirándole, embobado. La calle pareció alargarse pues el chico caminaba pero no llegaba a la esquina. Reaccionó tras lo que pudieron haber sido horas y se arrojó hacia la acera contraria.

Estaba a punto de acercarse al chico del que estaba cautivado cuando una mancha pelirroja pasó corriendo a su lado. En sí era un chiquillo, pequeño y delgado con un escandaloso cabello zanahoria. Llevaba una sombrilla blanca, con decenas de puntos de colores. La cosa más espantosa que hubiera visto nunca. La gente también le ignoraba. Él no.

El chico de sudadera se giró cuando la bola de fuego gritó su nombre (¿Cuál era? ¡¿Por qué no había escuchado?!); Oikawa pudo ver más de cerca su rostro. Era una faz normal. Ojos azules impresionantemente oscuros y almendrados, nariz afilada, pómulos suaves, labios delgados. Quizás Oikawa lo había idealizado desde el momento en que quedó prendado de él, y pese a ser como cualquier otro le pareció sublime.

El taheño dio un brinco y el chico de la sudadera rodó los ojos. No parecía contento, no como el pelirrojo pero no opuso resistencia cuando este se le arrojó encima y se colgó de su cuello. Y tampoco retiró la mano cuando el otro se la estrecho y empezó a tironearlo hacia la dirección que se seguía para ir al muelle.

Tooru pudo haberlos seguido mas permaneció de pie desde el lugar en que los vio.

* * *

><p>Sábado por la noche, el único día de la semana en podían visualizarse las dos lunas. Plateada y Rojiza. Juntas bañaban la ciudad de luces sombrías. Aunque seguía siendo hermoso de cualquier forma, sin importar que ese día nadie encendiera las estrellas. Como si las cerillas que ayudaran a prenderlas durante la semana se hubiesen terminado.<p>

Todavía no era tan tarde, apenas empezaba a correr el tiempo para las nueve de la noche. Y la ciudad se caracterizaba por ser tranquila. Las farolas de la calle alumbraban su camino. Esperaba tener suerte y encontrarse con el chico de la sudadera pese a que probablemente no lo distinguiría. Nadie podía ver el rojo o el plateado a causa de las lunas, esa noche su visión reducía su gama de colores. Era molesto dado que necesitaba distinguir el rojo.

Esta vez, por eso, estaba preparado. Caminaba por la acera en que viera al chico y esperaba poder estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder distinguirlo sin necesidad de guiarse por el color de una prenda. Tooru recorrió el mismo tramo hasta las nueve y media, tiempo suficiente para convencerse de que no lo vería.

Desanimado y dolido emprendió el camino regreso a casa, ¿pero y si estaba en el muelle? Aún le quedaba esa posibilidad. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y echó a correr en esa dirección. Dejó atrás los edificios y casas, el escenario cambió drásticamente. El muelle consistía en un par de pilares de acero que sostenían un camino de metal. No existía la arena (Tooru sabía que en otras playas tenían una especie de granitos dorados sobre los que era cómodo caminar, con los cuales se podían hacer figuritas, pero en su ciudad no habían), en su lugar contaban con un marco de acero que se elevaba cuando la marea subía, y más adoquín hasta esa muralla. Si existiese un término para describir el lugar ese sería feo. Normalmente la gente no asistía al mar, decían que estaba contaminado con ideas (¿Qué eran las ideas de todos modos?), seres libres que ellos desconocían en su mayoría, y el temerles era comprensible porque ¿Quién podría saber si eran peligrosos? Arriesgarse tan estúpidamente… definitivamente nadie lo haría.

En una ocasión Tooru preguntó por qué ese lugar había sido creado si nadie iba ahí, si los exponía al peligro. Su madre gentilmente le había explicado que ese lugar estaba ahí desde antes de que la ciudad naciera, que en aquel entonces había tenido arena – de ahí que buscara que era – y el metal en realidad había sido madera – ese material tan escaso ahora – . Si bien la gente creía que era una leyenda. La gente le temía por supuesto, pero en ocasiones el miedo infunda también algo de respeto, por ello el muelle seguía en pie, solitario y temido, esperando por algo que nadie sabía que era y que dudaban que llegara.

Subió al muelle con cierto temor, jamás hubiera imaginado acercarse a semejante sitio por algo tan inverosímil como el estar acosando a un chico desconocido, del cual ni siquiera el nombre conocía. Anduvo por el centro del mismo, dando pasos cortos y lentos.

Esa fue una experiencia sin precedentes – casi –, sin comparación – con una excepción –. Vio el mar en todo su esplendor, con la espuma coronando la orilla que se estrellaba contra la muralla, el agua reflejando los colores de las lunas, su suave vaivén. La luz que despedía era increíble, realmente bella. Pensó que era una tontería temerle a un lugar tan bonito, no veía ninguna idea flotando por ahí, a él le parecía seguro. Se sentó en el borde del muelle, aún cuidando de no caer accidentalmente. Se quedó largo rato admirando la escena, disfrutando del momento.

Sólo por ello no se sintió tan decepcionado cuando dieron las once de la noche y se resignó a que no lo vería nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Domingo por la mañana, nevaba como la costumbre dictaba. Oikawa tenía abrigo y botas cuando dejó su casa para ir al muelle. Sobre los techos de las casas un manto blanco-perlado daba uniformidad a la ciudad. Hacía frío y Tooru no sabía que esperar del mar, es decir, sólo lo había visto una vez en toda su vida y aunque le pareció hermoso suponía que este tendría cambios a causa de la nevada. Las cosas en la ciudad cambiaban, ¿Por qué ahí no habría de suceder lo mismo?<p>

El muelle solitario lo recibió con el rumor del agua inquieta. Continuó su marcha hasta el sitio en que se sentó. El mar se veía de un increíble azul, no como el cielo, con ese azul desvaído, era un verdadero azul. Profundo y fuerte. Se quedó contemplando el oleaje, la espuma y como los rayos del sol vibraban a través del agua. Seguía pareciéndole precioso. Sería perfecto si pudiera estar con el chico de la sudadera roja, era una verdadera lástima que no supiera quién era.

Antes del mediodía regresó a casa, tenía práctica por la tarde con sus compañeros y amigos y él era el capitán, sí o sí tenía que estar presente. El deporte era llamado volibol, nadie sabía quién lo creó, ni cuando fue exactamente, pero era entretenido y Oikawa lo amaba, una de las pocas cosas por las que sentía verdadero afecto.

— ¡Oikawa, idiota! — el aludido sonrió cuando escucho el típico llamado de su mejor amigo, una persona a la que tenía en alta estima, compuso su mejor mueca de felicidad y lo encaró.

— ¡Iwa-chan! — canturreó. El mirar oscuro de su amigos relampagueó en su rostro severo, lucía molesto, más de lo normal.

— ¿A dónde se supone que has estado yendo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? Porque no te entiendo Iwa…

— ¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero! Uno de nuestros chicos te vio ir al muelle ¿Estás loco? ¿Es eso? ¡Sabes que no está bien visto que alguien merodee ese lugar maldito! ¡La gente ahí desaparece, imbécil! ¿O ya no lo recuerdas? — Iwaizumi terminó con el rostro rojo, respirando agitado y un malestar en la garganta por haber gruñido todas sus quejas. Oikawa estaba seguro de que había sobrepasado su límite de enojo. Iwaizumi, que era un tanto más pequeño que el propio Tooru, más normal (cabello negro, ojos oscuros, piel apiñonada), le hizo pensar en que el chico de la sudadera roja no distaba mucho de ser una persona normal, común, corriente. Sin embargo, Oikawa no podía dejar de ponerle ese halo de misterio, de belleza etérea, estaba enamorado ¿Qué más podían pedirle?

Y sí, recordaba vagamente que antes de él hubo un número reducido de personas que empezaron a visitar el muelle, esas mismas personas desaparecieron un día. La policía sentenció que probablemente los seres libres se los llevaron, o que las ideas eran asesinas, por lo que la muralla creció otro poco. Pero Tooru no esperaba terminar de la misma forma, esperaba que un buen día viera al chico de la sudadera y entonces todo terminara, con él preguntándole su nombre, invitándolo al cine y besándolo antes del anochecer.

Iwaizumi, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, dándose aires de madurez y sensatez. Muy probablemente lo era, al menos superaba en ese aspecto a Tooru. Oikawa imaginó que sería de su mejor amigo si al nacer no se le hubiera establecido su carácter, lo que sería cuando fuera mayor, imaginó (aunque él realmente no conocía el término y por ende no podía llamar de ninguna forma a lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante) cómo sería si le hubiesen dado la personalidad de alguien como él, por ejemplo, cómo sería si en lugar de estar escudando sus sentimientos con gestos violentos, fuera más abierto, un poco cínico y otro tanto coqueto. Si en lugar de haber sido designados al área de deportes hubieran ido a parar al departamento de médicos, o de bomberos. Nunca lo sabría porque su destino ya estaba marcado, pero a Oikawa le hubiese gustado haber elegido por él mismo.

Mirando a su mejor amigo sintió que se llenaba de desesperación ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Quizás sí estaba enloqueciendo.

— ¿Por qué lloras, idiota?

Tooru frotó sus manos en su rostro, ciertamente lo hacía pero no podía ponerle un nombre al sentimiento, que en realidad era una mezcla de muchas cosas que lo agobiaban. Se quedó llorando en el medio de la cancha, destrozado por dentro.

¿Qué se suponía que continuaba en el guion?

* * *

><p>Viernes por la tarde, el cielo estaba cubierto de arcoíris que opacaban el azul descolorido normal. Oikawa se sentía mareado, suponía que con casi una semana de tratamiento ya estaría acostumbrado a las pastillas que le diera el médico tras su crisis en el día de entrenamiento. Lo cierto era que aún se mareaba cuando las consumía, que sentía su consciencia soporosa y que le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír.<p>

Debería de ser normal, se decía, la gente debe ser feliz para contribuir al equilibrio en el mundo. Si bien no estaban exentos de accidentes para eso existían las pastillas que él tenía ahora.

Visitar el muelle no era una opción aunque lo deseaba con un fervor que no debería pertenecerle pero que era totalmente suyo. Un sentimiento abrasador que le carcomía desde el interior y parecía derretir su cerebro, como si la fuerza de gravedad lo llevara a ese lugar. Era vigilado por supuesto y por esas causas estaba imposibilitado para acercarse siquiera al lugar. Una pena total. Inclusive el chico de sudadera roja se ocultaba de su vista, o eso pensaba pues por lo regular lo visualizaba una vez a la semana y con ello era feliz. Estos días, sin embargo, se limitaba a caminar, comer, dormir e ir al instituto, sonriendo porque las pastillas así lo disponían, la verdadera felicidad se le antojaba imposible para él. Se le figuraba como una quimera para el mundo entero ¿Cómo podían ser felices existiendo de esa forma? De repente se encontraba pensando que llevar a la ciudad entera a tirarse en el mar con todo e ideas y libertades no estaría tan mal. Se encontró imaginando una vida escogida por él, tomando sus propias decisiones aún si implicaban equivocaciones. Y soñó (pero al igual que cuando imaginó, no sabía que existía una palabra que significara lo que estaba haciendo, no estaba en el diccionario y nadie había experimentado algo símil. Nuevamente se dio cuenta de que algo más allá tenía que haber, algo que le explicara que le sucedía.) Con un mundo donde el clima no estuviera preestablecido para cada día de la semana, ni que todo se viera y sintiera tan sintético. Especialmente soñó con pisar la arena, contemplar el mar sin la muralla de acero, mojarse los pies con el agua que parecía imposiblemente azul, nada en un lugar que escondía tantos secretos y maravillas. Las pastillas cumplían su rol, como debía ser, y eso bastaba para engañar a los demás. Él era asunto aparte.

* * *

><p>Podía decirse que así terminaba todo. Con un accidente, la suma de hechos desafortunados que culminaron con Oikawa Tooru tirado en el asfalto una fresca mañana de un martes cualquiera.<p>

El hombre histérico gritando que no había sido su culpa, que simplemente no lo había visto pasar mientras el semáforo cambiaba del color verde al amarillo. Algo del todo cierto y que no obstante sonaba a mentira. De verdad Tooru simplemente había aparecido en el medio de la calle, con la mano estirada, intentando en vano alcanzar al chico de sudadera roja, alguien ignorante de su existencia, a la súplica implícita en su mano anhelante. Un espejismo en el medio de la calle cuando el semáforo aún continuaba en verde. Sin embargo era tan común entre los conductores que el hombre histérico era a la vista de todos, el culpable.

Una jauría de gente curiosa que se aglomeraba a su alrededor mientras esperaban a que la ambulancia llegara. Voces que eran cacofonías entre palabras de lamento, con incredulidad y negación. Un par de ojos imposiblemente azules, increíblemente oscuros, adornando un rostro pálido sin expresión alguna. Una inconfundible sudadera roja cubriendo su torso. El choque de sus miradas, la corriente eléctrica que le infundió fuerza a su corazón para seguir latiendo. La sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro pálido. La inmensa felicidad que Oikawa sintió al estar tan cerca del chico que amaba pese a no conocer nada de él.

El sonido inconfundible de la sirena de la ambulancia resonando chillonamente calles más allá. Un auto patrulla anunciando su llegada del extremo contrario. Y un pozo negro, sin fondo, devorando su consciencia contra su voluntad ¡Había estado tan cerca!

Adiós chico de la sudadera roja.

.

.

Oikawa Tooru se pensó muerto. Oscuro, frío y agobiante, le parecía lo más acertado para algo tan lúgubre como morir.

Abrió los ojos que ignoraba estaban cerrados. El blanco impoluto de la habitación dio de lleno en sus pupilas y por un momento quedó ciego. Cuando pudo enfocar algo fue un jugo de naranja junto al desayuno sobre la mesita que estaba a los pies de la cama, una enfermera revisaba el suero que colgaba del trípode y que estaba conectada a su brazo lastimado. Oh, seguía vivo.

Volvió a desvanecerse tras la recapitulación de los hechos que lo habían llevado a ese sitio.

.

.

— ¿Vas a besarlo?

Un sobresalto, el colchón volviendo a su forma natural, el sonido indiscutible de un golpe seguido del quejido correspondiente.

—Por supuesto que no idiota. Estoy viéndolo.

—Muy de cerca, no crees, Kageyama — aquello no era una pregunta y tenía un retintín alegre y espontaneo, como una llovizna inesperada cualquier día de la semana, obviamente menos cuando era el día correspondiente a la lluvia —. ¿Por qué hemos venido a verlo?

—Tú has venido porque quisiste seguirme, yo no te traje idiota… Es que, creo que él me vio ese día.

— ¿¡Verte!? Ellos no pueden vernos, son sólo humanos. ¿Lo olvidas?

El sonido de otro golpe, un par de ellos de hecho, y un lloriqueo natural. Susurros indescifrables y el colchoncito de la pobre cama de hospital volviendo a hundirse.

—Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que él lo hizo.

—Entonces ya no deberíamos venir a este sitio, si él pudo verte alguien más podrá y estaremos en problemas. Despídete de él y vámonos, Kageyama. Además extraño nuestro hogar, es tiempo de regresar ¿No crees?

Oikawa no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, pero tenía la férrea certeza de que ahí estaba el chico de la sudadera roja. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Efectivamente ahí estaba. Tenía el rostro cerca del suyo, tanto que Oikawa sólo necesitaría levantarse un poco para poder besarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y el chico de fuego pegó un grito para nada varonil. Tooru le sonrió al chico y sustituyo la blancura de su rostro por un carmín adorable que se expandió desde sus mejillas hasta las orejas.

La bolita de fuego empezó a gritar incoherencias y de pronto se desvaneció, frente a la incrédula mirada de Oikawa. Su chico de sudadera roja – Kageyama – masculló una maldición pero se quedó quieto.

—Puedes vernos — afirmó, su voz era clara y suave, lo suficiente para hacer caer en cuenta a Tooru de que era un chico joven — ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¡No deberías vernos!

—Estoy enamorado de ti — soltó, con honestidad. El carmín del otro chico fue sustituido por un rojo intenso que le hizo pensar que Kageyama se desmayaría — te he seguido desde hace semanas, siempre intentado acercarme pero de la misma forma siempre desaparecías. ¿Tú no existes? — indagó con temor, si era una alucinación prefería morir en ese instante.

— ¡Claro que existo! — Se quejó indignado, mordiendo su labio inferior —… lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes vernos. Tu gente es bastante pobre, muy temerosa y también aburrida, no te ofendas pero no hay personas que puedan vernos aquí. Eres el primero.

— ¿Por qué? Y no somos pobres, la ciudad se encuentra entre los primeros lugares del mundo como lugar para vivir perfectamente.

Kageyama emitió una risa sarcástica.

—No me refería a esa pobreza. Dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien visitó el mar, que soñó, imaginó, que fue libre, que tuvo ideas y deseo más? Todos aquí están encerrados, escondidos y conformes con ello. Por eso no nos ven, ignoran lo que les da miedo y prefieren fingir que nada ha sucedido, se conforman con lo que se les dice y no indagan más. Así se les enseñó a vivir, así mueren y el ciclo continua. Que tú puedas vernos… eso es… bueno, sorprendente.

Oikawa pensó, procesó las palabras de Kageyama y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía razón. Y él ya no quería eso nunca más.

—Quiero estar contigo.

Kageyama volvió a explotar en colores cálidos, tartamudeó palabras ininteligibles y empezó a caminar en círculos haciendo aspavientos. Oikawa aprovechó para levantarse, sin importarle que para ponerse en pie el mundo diera vueltas y que el dolor punzante de la aguja en su brazo lo hicieran apretar los dientes. Arrancó la jeringuilla y detuvo el andar de Kageyama, sujetó su rostro con suavidad y le plantó un beso sobre los labios. Intentó transmitirle su sentir, lo auténtico de su amor, sus sueños e ilusiones, y fue correspondido con una sumisión que lo derritió. Kageyama era suave entre sus brazos, y luminoso tras sus parpados, dulce en su paladar. Era la persona de la que se enamoró sin conocerle, a la que persiguió sin que se lo hubiera pedido y por la cual estaba dispuesto a dejar su mundo. Con todo y su ignorancia, le bastaba con saberlo suyo, con saberse correspondido. Un amor así de idealizado.

—En mi mundo las personas se enamoran constantemente, si vienes conmigo algún día podrías decirme adiós. O podría ser yo quien se alejara de ti.

—Yo haré que tu mundo sea yo. Tú ya eres el mío. No hay forma de que vaya a dejarte, ni dejare que te alejes. Quiero ver que hay más allá de la muralla del muelle, quiero ver la arena de la playa, y conocer las ideas, quiero que me enseñes todas esas cosas que no conozco. Deseo estar a tu lado.

Kageyama sonrió sinceramente, el rubor de su rostro contrastaba con la severidad de sus ojos. Tiró de la bata del hospital y volvió a besarlo. Oikawa sintió que se deshacía, que su cuerpo y mente se fragmentaban en piezas de un rompecabezas y que luego una por una era colocada en un nuevo lugar por la mano de Kageyama. Como si volviera a nacer. El aliento se le escapaba por la nariz pero sus labios seguían sobre la boca del contrario. La habitación explotó en una lluvia de luces de colores, un torbellino de luz que devoró su consciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos – porque en algún punto los cerró – contempló a Kageyama de otra forma. Su amor por el chiquillo lo hizo llorar, y el blanco y negro de la habitación de hospital lo hizo pensar en lo triste y vacía que había sido su existencia.

Le hubiese gustado llevarse a Iwaizumi, porque era su mejor amigo y de cualquier forma le quería, eso era sincero, pero no podía arrancar a alguien de su mundo si este no quería. Él por su parte no podía seguir ahí, encerrado. Aceptó gustoso la mano que Kageyama le ofrecía.

Al momento de desaparecer no sintió nada, ni pena, ni dolor, ni emoción. Cualquier cosa que estuviera más allá del mar no se comparaba en nada al calor de la mano de Kageyama, con eso bastaba para siempre.

* * *

><p>Gracias a quien llegó hasta el final de mis desvaríos. Intentaré ya no escribir nada así de fumado aunque no prometo nada.<p>

Me gustó el resultado y espero que a ustedes también.

Oh, y me felicito a mí misma porque hace eones que no escribo nada así de largo, simplemente mi cerebro no daba para más.

Y si ustedes gustan dejar un review será bien recibido.

Cuídense y nos veremos pronto… espero.


End file.
